An'jhali
Character Info An'jhali, the leader and Illhar of the Tei'kaliath clan as well as the main character of Path to Power. In Shifaye'sindil, An'jhali was part of the ruling family but so far down the line of succession that her chances of anything important in the family was slim. However, fate had other plans for her. After the Black Sun invaded Shifaye'sindil, An'jhali ended up being the last surviving member of her family and the leader of a group of refugees who escaped the city. She led the refugees through the underworld until they arrived in a large cavern with a large bright light source. Later the cavern turned out to be the location of the city of Chel'el'Sussoloth and the bright light source was the Pillar of Light located in the middle of the city. An'jhali decided this to be the perfect place for a new start and asked the people to give themselves a new name. They chose to call themselves clan Tei'kaliath. An'jhali has lead the clan ever since. An'hjali likes: *Tei'kaliath *Cats *Badai *Shiir'fhayah An'jhali dislikes: *The faceless *Discord among the Tei'kaliath people *Black Suns Side Note: Leaders of minor clans in Chel'el'sussoloth are traditionally referred to as Illhars, but the Tei'kaliath refer to An'jhali as a Ill'haress, a term normally reserved for the leader of a major clan. Physical Description Anj'hali is a female Tei'kaliath drowolath of average height and build. Her exacty age is unknown (although she is assumed to be under 150 years old) although her appearance is that of one is very young. She has undyed silver hair and amber eyes. An'jhali has worn a variety of cloths and hairstyles over the course of Path to Power, although her most common attire during Path to Power 1 was a grey dress that fell to around her ankles. Appearances The Leader Archive section of Path to Power comic follows An'jhali. Also made appearance in Moonless Age main comic in Chapter 16 page 14. Abilities Due to extensive training in the art of tir'ay, An'jhali is a skilled hand to hand combatant and is arguably one of the most skilled tir'ay practitioners in the entire clan. However she is rarely allowed to fight on the front line by her clan, often to her frustration. On occasion where she has fought she has proven more than capable of defending herself. During the Dvaraka Invasion the Tei'kaliath found themselves attacked without warning by a small army and an enemy warrior managed to slip past the defenders to make an attempt on An'jhali's life. Despite being taken by surprise, An'jhali reacted swiftly by kneeing the would be killer in the face and then punching him while he was on the ground. While not seen, it is implied that she took down more off screen. Along with tir'ay, An'jhali was also taught to use a sword in both the Tei'kaliath and Chelian styles although it has only been fairly recent that she's had an opportunity apply these skills outside of practice. After the Dvaraka War, mana specialists Ka'Taliyn and Lua'nar decided it was time that An'jhali learned how to make a basic mana shield. At first An'jhali had difficulty mastering the technique, finding that conjuring and maintaining a mana shield was tiring work. However after learning a series of mana katas from Lua'nar in order to better channel her mana, An'jhali found herself able to conjure a mana shield able to deflect a thrown rock. The exercise still left her tired and it wouldn't be until she went to Orthorbbae that An'jhali would build a strong mana reserve. During her time at Orthorbbae, An'jhali learned mana manipulation techniques which would become the basis for her more advanced moves. While there she learned the art of traditional summoning, which allowed her to unlock a summoning gem that the Tei'kaliath had found earlier in the game. It turned out the the gem contained the spirit of an ancient overworld dragon and at first the strain of maintaining such a powerful summon was too much for An'jhali. With training, however, she eventually expanded her aura to the point where she can now call upon it with ease. After mastering her summon, she sought to discover her elemental affinity but found that she possessed none. One of her instructors suggested that An'jhali instead learn an advanced mana technique, such as disrupting arts, increasing a mana pool for other specialists, or absorbing mana. An'jhali ultimately decided to learn and master mana disruption, even going so far as to integrate it into her hand to hand techniques. While mastering advanced mana techniques, An'jhali apparently also learned from a personal instructor how to seal a nether aura. Quotes "Today is our new beginning!" (first words spoken in Path to Power) "For now practice then rest your bodies. The competition shall begin as the new day starts. Be proud, for you are the survivors of disasters that that took so many of us away. Win or loss tomorrow, you are all already victorious!" ''(Opening speach of the first tir'ay tournament.) ''"This time, I will choose. I am the leader and I must lead." "We don't want you to surrender." (response to Nir'va's claim that she will never surrender) "I can afford to be weak no longer. 15 years, my Tei'kaliaths, may we all come through this greater than we ever were!" (An'jhali forced to stay at Orthorbbae while her clan forms builds the new surface colony.) "Tei'kaliaths! Let it be known from this day forth we shall work to make Ama'varde an island of sanity in a world gone mad, a safe harbor in the coming storm! For a storm is coming! Refugees will flock to us, and we will shelter them, teach them our ways, adopt them into our families and encourage them to start their own." "Deck crew, begin inflating the ship! Be ready, for tomorrow we depart to the clouds!" (First test flight.) Gallery An'jhali first appearance.jpg|An'jhali's first ever appearance on the last page of Demonic Courtship (the comic Path to Power replaced after its run was over) An'jhali first appearance PtP.jpg|An'jhali's appearance in Path to Power proper. An'jhali swimsuit.jpg|An'jhali in the swimsuit competition. An'jhali armor.jpg|An'jhali in her Path to Power 1 armor. Li helping with Nal'sarkoth.jpg|Preparing to meet with Ilharess Rel'lumia and her advisor Ini'riia. MAAnj.png|An'jhali as she appears in the Drowtales main comic. Category:NPCs Category:Illhars & Ill'haresses